The invention relates to a kiln, especially for ceramic products, in which the material products to be fired are transported by a transporting device through a channel-shaped firing chamber whereby the transport device has rods for receiving the material to be fired which extend perpendicular to the transport direction of the transport device. Slots are provided in the sidewalls of the firing chamber and are penetrated by the transversely extending rods, whereby the rods are supported by holders that are connected to one another and guided on a rail system. Within the slot area the holders are arranged directly adjacent to one another so that the slots are sealed.
Such kilns are known from German Offenlegungsschrift 41 30 437; however, this device includes a continuous, circulating transport device which comprises within the working side as well as within the return side holders with the transverse rods. This means that the kiln must comprise a correspondingly large amount of holders and, in particular, must include a large number of transverse rods. This results in a high purchase price for this device.
It therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate these disadvantages and to improve the device such that the number of holders as well as the number of rods supported thereby is reduced.